If You Only Knew
by Jeck and Raxsah Inc
Summary: Liam Joseph Peterson, The best Gay Boyfriend, and the most Flamboyant man you will probably ever meet. But where did he come from? Side story to Beyond The Sun. Full of Alex/Liam Fluff. Requested by Parallel Days. T for Language and Sexual suggestion-ish.


_**Jeck: **__Now what are we going to do?  
__**Raxsah: **__Go crazy… or start a new story. I would say Sequel to Beyond The Sun, but that's just overkill.  
__**Jeck: **__Yeah, I think that one is over. But the side-stories might have just begun. Starting with this one!  
__**Raxsah: **__Yes, this is a story idea that Parallel Days asked for, and we have thought this little number up. Granted, it's not very long… but it's here.  
__**Jeck: **__It's a oneshot. Just a nice little fluffy story with some background on our character Liam. Kudos for Raxsah's imagination for thinking him up!  
__**Raxsah: **__Yes, without me, there would be no Liam. And honestly, what's a story without Liam? Hmm?  
__**Jeck: **__The majority of stories on ?  
__**Raxsah: **__Well that's not very nice. Anyway, Parallel Days asked for some insight into Liam's past, along with some Liam and Alex fluff. She asked, we delivered. Hopefully we will have satisfaction.  
__**Jeck: **__Just like I used to satisfy you when I was back at home! ;D  
__**Raxsah: **__We're not talking about that. Anyway, now for reviewer number 100 of Beyond The Sun, you shall get a story like this… well, not like this, a short story about whatever you want. As long as we can think it up. Lol.  
__**Jeck: **__So get on that! We've got 20 more reviews to go! Raxsah and I need something to do!  
__**Raxsah: **__Yeah… other than studying, we have no life. So feel free to try and win that. But anyway, we hope you enjoy a look into Liam's past. I know we did._

**

* * *

**

If You Only Knew

* * *

If there was such thing as being on top of the world, Liam Peterson would be there right about now. He had a decent job in Starfleet, a sexy ass boyfriend, and had a fantastic group of friends who partied as much as he did. Yes, he was on top of the world. He sat down on his small couch, next to his sexy ass boyfriend, and handed him a beer. A few weeks ago, neither of them thought they would be in this situation, but here they were.

"This movie sucks…" Alex muttered. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shut up, I love it. It's like… true love no matter what," Liam said. Alex pressed his lips together to stop himself from making a harsh comment about the classic chick flick.

"This isn't true love. I've never been so hung up over a girl before. I mean, the girl left him, move on and find another chick… or guy," he added, seeing the look his boyfriend was giving him.

"Oh come on… you've never seen two people hopelessly in love before?" Alex paused and thought it over before shrugging.

"I guess my parents… before my mom died. But other than that, no." Liam sighed and snuggled closer to the man.

"See, I never saw that. I guess that's why I love the chick flicks so much." Alex frowned and looked down at the man resting his head on his shoulder.

"What about your parents?" Liam sighed and sat up, shaking his head.

"My parents… are a mess. It's really just a long story," He said softly. Alex moved closer and placed a hand over his.

"I have time… I want to know more about you. All I know is that before me you were known as a playboy of the gay world," he said. Liam chuckled.

"Who says I'm not now?" Instead of pulling away with a mock hurt look like Liam expected, Alex inched a bit closer and gave his boyfriend a soft stare. His warm hazel eyes made Liam's heart stop just for a moment. Was this what true love felt like?

"Because I know you're better than that," he said, giving Liam a small smile. Liam felt his cheeks go red at Alex's comment.

"I don't believe in cheating," he said after a minute, refusing to look away from Alex's eyes.

"Did you date a cheater?" Alex asked. Liam sighed and snuggled closer to Alex, breaking his gaze away from his hazel eyed, brown haired lover.

"I didn't just date one. But it really goes back to my parents…"

"What happened?" Alex inquired. Liam sighed and thought back on it.

"I don't know… my parents were an average middle class family. My dad owned a store and my mom worked in it, along with working at the beauty parlor… we were… normal." Alex nodded and watched as Liam thought it over.

"So… who cheated?"

"My mom spent a few extra hours at the parlor, working hard to be the top hairdresser or something… and my dad… he just found… someone else."

_

* * *

_

Seven year old Liam skipped down the street, kicking a small ball as he went. He knew he was supposed to go to the hair salon after school, but he knew his dad would have some left over ice cream from his general store, and he wanted some now. He quickly kicked the ball in his hands and walked into the store, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw it was empty.

_"Dad?" Liam called, his brown eyes scanning over the store he had lived in. there was no answer, save for the sound of objects being knocked over in the back room. Liam, being the naïve seven year old he was, followed the ruckus to the back room, where he assumed his father was. Only once he entered the room did he see the error of his idea. His father was standing in-between the legs of a blonde woman, who was vaguely familiar to the young boy. He would have recognized her as the woman who worked part time in the store, if she had her shirt on. His father was pressing his lips against the woman's and his hands were roaming all over her body, causing the young boy to furrow his eyebrows. He knew his father kissed his mother like that, but he thought only dads could kiss their moms like that._

_"Dad?" he asked hesitantly. His father jumped away from the woman, who Liam later came to remember as Kelly the cashier, and stared wide-eyed down at his son._

"_Liam, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with mom at the hair salon?" His father asked in angry tone of voice. Liam didn't understand what he did wrong, he just wanted some ice cream. Normally his dad never got angry at him for that._

"_Eddy, it's not his fault," Kelly pleaded as she readjusted her shirt. Liam's father turned back around to face her._

"_Well what the hell am I supposed to do? We're busted!" He snapped, causing both Kelly and little Liam to flinch at the harshness of his words._

"_Not exactly. Liam, do you understand what you just saw?" Kelly asked, kneeling down in front of the scared seven year old. Eddy watched cautiously as she grabbed his free hand. Liam shook his head. Kelly smiled._

"_Well, I believe this little guy deserves some ice cream. Especially if he doesn't tell his mommy that his daddy has a new friend," Kelly said sweetly. Eddy sighed._

"_I don't know how I feel about this…" He mumbled. Kelly turned to look at him._

"_He's too young to understand," she hissed at him, hoping that the seven year old couldn't hear her. But he did. Every word. Eddy turned back to his son._

"_How about some ice cream, champ?" Liam seemed to be in a daze as Eddy lead him to the freezer and handed him an ice cream cone. Liam took it and looked up as his fathers brown eyes met his identical pair._

_"Dad…" he wanted to ask what was going on. His father and the cashier might have been on smiles, but even he knew that something was wrong._

_"Why don't you go say hi to your mom, okay?" Eddy whispered. Liam nodded mechanically, leaving the store and making his way down the street, entering the hair salon and flinching at the smell of fumes._

_"Liam, there you are sweetie," he heard a voice ask. He looked up and met the sweet green eyes of his mother._

_"Mommy…" he was at a loss of words. The scene from not even five minutes ago was embedded in his head, and he had no way of getting it out._

_"Sweetie, you're ice cream is getting all over the floor… come on," his mother said, leading him to the back room._

_"Jeanie, your four o'clock is here," a voice called._

_"I'll be back in a minute, just get her rinsed," Jeanie said, leading Liam to the small kitchen. He gave him a bowl to put his ice cream in and ran a hand over his head._

_"Liam, you okay? You're awfully quiet," she said._

_"I'm okay…" he said. She furrowed her eyebrows and sat next to him._

_"Did something happen at school? Did Robbie Collins tease you again?" she asked, a frown appearing on her lips._

_"No, Robbie wasn't in school today," he said._

_"The what happened? Come on Sweetie… tell mommy what's wrong…" Liam bite his lip, remembering Kelly's words from earlier._

'_Well, I believe this little guy deserves some ice cream. Especially if he doesn't tell his mommy that his daddy has a new friend.' Kelly didn't want him to tell him mom, but he was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet about it._

"_Liam?" His mother's concerned voice snapped his out of his daze and he looked up into her concerned green eyes. Taking a deep breath, seven year old Liam decided to tell him mom. Kelly didn't mean anything to him anyway._

"_Mommy, I saw daddy doing that kissing thing you guys do to someone else," Liam said. His mother's concerned face turned pale as the seven year old's words sunk in. Her husband was kissing another woman?_

"_What did you see, sweetheart? Tell mommy everything," she said, sitting down next to her son and grabbing his small hands. The sticky feeling of dried ice cream seemed to burn against her palm, but she didn't dare let go. _

"_Well, I went to get some ice cream from daddy and he was in the back room with some lady and they were doing the kissing and they gave me ice cream if I didn't say anything, but I had to tell you, mommy." Jeanie Peterson stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen window, her heart leaping up into her throat. Never in a million years did she think she would be in this position. Her son had just told her that her husband of ten years was cheating on her, with a woman who was younger no doubt. She ran a hand through her perfect brown locks and felt the tears falling down her cheeks._

_"Mommy?" Liam asked softly. He saw his mother's shoulders shaking and suddenly felt horrible. He should have listened to Kelly and his Dad, then his mother would not be acting like this. Jeanie turned to face her son and wiped away her tears._

_"Come on, Liam… we're going home."_

* * *

Alex frowned as Liam finished his story and kissed the top of his head.

"What happened after that?" he asked. Liam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Well… my mom left my dad, taking me with her, and they got a divorce not too long after that. My dad married Kelly, only to have her leave him two years later. It just… it was messy. It took five years before my mom could actually have a conversation with him, and even then it was limited. She kept me most of the time, and on the weekends my dad didn't take me, I helped my mom in the salon. Which is probably why I'm so good with hair."

"Probably…" Alex agreed. Liam nodded and looked up at him.

"I guess with the amount of time I spent in the salon, and my interest in hair, I guess I should have just known that I was gay," Liam mused aloud.

"When did you know?" he asked. Liam thought it over before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. I know the first time I really knew was when I spent the night over a friends house. His cousin from Boston was there, and he already came out. Some of the guys we were hanging out with were weird about it, but I honestly didn't care. During the night we joked and laughed, we got along great and I really liked him. By the end of the night, I knew I really like him. It was weird, I mean, I had a couple of girlfriends, but they never did anything for me. That night… let's just say I had my first sexual encounter with that guy." Alex was slightly jealous of this guy, since Liam spoke of him so tenderly. He tried to think of another question to detour away from this kid from Boston.

"So… When did you come out to your parents?" Alex asked.

"When I turned seventeen… that was an interesting day…"

_

* * *

_

Liam had never been this nervous in his entire life thus far. Sure, telling his mom that he witnessed his father cheating on her was hard, but he was young then. It wasn't as difficult as possibly causing your parents to hate you. And since his father was coming to pick him up that night, it was the perfect day.

"_Are we still going to grab lunch at Bob's Sub Shop today?" Liam asked. His school was out for the day and he offered to take a shift with his mother at work. Of course neither Jeanie or her boss Janet could deny him. He didn't want to tell his poor mother at work. That would just be uncomfortable to continue working as if nothing happened. No, Liam planned to do it over a meatball sub._

"_Sure thing, honey. Can you go wash Erin for me?" She asked as she worked her magic on Erin's mother. Erin was a year younger than him, just a junior in high school, but he knew her from all the times her and her mother came to get the hair done._

"_Promise not to soak me from head to toe this time?" Erin asked as she carefully removed her glasses. Liam rolled his eyes as he lead her to the sink._

"_Okay, I was twelve years old and still just learning thank you very much. Now lean back before I do it on purpose this time," he said teasingly. Erin nodded and leaned back, closing her eyes. Liam went to work, having done this at least a thousand times in his lifetime so far. Check the temperature. Wet her hair. Shampoo. Rinse. More shampoo. Rinse. Conditioner. Rinse. And dry. Five minutes later, Liam ordered the sixteen year old to sit up._

"_Wow, I'm dry," she said in a sarcastic tone. Liam rolled his eyes once again and he draped a dry towel around her shoulders._

"_All done. Go sit next to your mom," he said. Erin stood up and stepped forward so that she was face to face with Liam._

"_I'm a little low on cash this time. Why don't you accept this as a tip," she whispered as she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. Liam was mortified at first, but regained his sense and shoved Erin back. Erin stumbled backwards and tripped over the chair she was sitting in not sixty seconds again. Everyone in the salon jumped as Erin let out a high pitched scream._

_"I'm so sorry!" Liam said, realizing his mistake._

_"Seriously? What is your problem?" She hissed. Liam turned beat red as he helped her up. It wasn't as if he didn't like the girl, but kissing her meant cheating on his boyfriend, and he was not a cheater._

_"I was just surprised, I'm sorry, Erin," he said. She rolled her eyes and walked to a chair, waiting for someone to do her hair. Liam frowned and turned toward his mother, who was looking at him confused. Erin's mother was comforting Erin and Liam suddenly felt as if he had been caught in the middle of a crime._

_"Liam, why don't you sweep the floors," Jeanie said. Liam nodded and quickly went to work, ignoring the look of Erin as he let his thoughts consume him. How the hell was he going to do this? It wasn't as if this small town in Ohio was very open to 'his kind', as the towns people so kindly put. He knew his parents were pretty liberal, but to just assume that they would be fine with him being gay was going too far. Now he had the embarrassment of his kiss with Erin on his plate as well. Though it was only a matter of time before she found out as well. Like he said, it was a small town._

_"Sweetie, finish up and get your things. We're leaving to meet your dad as soon as we get back from lunch." Liam sighed and nodded. He knew his mother was a bit embarrassed, he could tell in her voice, so he tried to do whatever he could to just make sure he wasn't causing trouble._

_The remaining hour of work seemed to drag on forever as Liam awaited their lunch nervously. He had to tell his mom and his little stunt with Erin was just another reason he had to do it now rather than later._

"_All ready, Liam?" His mother asked as her last client before lunch left. Liam dared to look up from his work cleaning up the place. His mother gave him a sympathetic look as she washed her hands by the sink. She spared him a small, but loving smile as he turned to place his broom in the corner. They didn't say another word as they grabbed their coats and left the building. A short distance down the block stood Bob's Sub Shop. Liam bite his lip as they entered the building and placed their orders. They took seats near the windows as they waited for their food to arrive. Every minute felt like an eternity of torture as Liam tried to find the right words to say to his mother._

"_Are you okay?" She finally asked, noticing the determined, yet scared look on her son's face. Liam opened his mouth, but closed it when nothing came out. Their food arrived, saving him from the question his mother asked. Why was it suddenly so hard to talk to her?_

_"Mom… I need to tell you something," he said softly. His mother ate a few bites of her sandwich before wiping her mouth on a napkin and looking up._

_"You're father isn't getting remarried, is he?" she asked. Liam paused before chuckled and shook his head._

_"No mom… he isn't," he muttered. They sat in silence before his mother reached over and took his hand in hers._

_"Liam, whatever you have done, it will be alright. I will love you no matter what trouble you've gotten yourself in," she said softly._

_"I'm not in any trouble mom," Liam replied, running a hand through his hair. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he ever thought it would be._

_"Did you… did you get a girl pregnant or something? If you did, sweetie, it's going to be alright. I'll help you no matter what, we can get through this," she assured him._

_"No mom, believe me. The last thing you need to worry about it me getting a girl pregnant." Jeanie frowned and took both his hands in hers._

_"Liam, please tell me what's wrong, you're scarring me," she pleaded. She was not used to her son being so quiet and sad, it was almost unnatural. Liam met her eyes and finally took a deep breath. It was now or never._

_"Mom… I… I'm… I think I'm… well I know I'm… gay." Jeanie was silent as she let go of her sons hands and leaned back in her chair, her eyes locked with her sons._

_"Oh…" she breathed. Liam felt his heart drop at the blank expression on his mother's face. He looked down at his untouched sub as he waited for her next words. Whether it was words of hate or acceptance, he needed her to say something. The silence was almost as bad as the seven years it took for him to tell her._

"_Please mom, say something," he whispered, not looking up. He refused to look up._

"_I'm pretty sure I've said all that I need to say," she said after a minute, her voice serious and stern. Liam could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. This was exactly what he was afraid of._

"_Mom…" he choked out, shaking as sobs raked his body. Liam didn't look up, but he could hear the seat creak as his mother rose from her seat. The sobs increased at the thought of his mother just getting up and walking away from him. But he surprised to find his mother scooting into the seat next to him and wrapping her strong and steady arms around his smaller frame. _

"_I already told you, I will love you no matter what trouble you've gotten yourself in. This isn't trouble, thank god, but I still love you all the same," she whispered soothingly to him. Liam felt his head spin as her words sank in. She didn't hate him. She still loved him. It was like a weight was completely lifted off his shoulders and he felt so close to his mother. More sobs began to leave his body as he clung to her. He was glad she was supportive, but he did not know how he was going to tell this to his father._

* * *

Liam sighed when he thought of the memory. His mother was much easier to tell than he thought. Alex let his thumb lightly caress his shoulder as he watched him collect himself.

"Well, at least your mom was understanding," he said.

"Both my parents were understanding, or at least tried to be. It was harder for my dad to accept, but he tried to be there for me. I think it was harder for me to tell him than to tell my mom. It felt like he kind of blamed himself for my 'disease' as he put it, at first anyway."

_

* * *

_

"So, how is school?" Eddy asked, taking a bite of his steak. Liam moved some of the mashed potatoes on his plate and shrugged.

_"Fine…" he said._

_"You're not failing anything, are you?" Liam shook his head._

_"No… I'm doing fine in school." Eddy nodded and took a sip of his beer. His ex-wife insisted that he have dinner with his son, even though he had him for the weekend coming up._

_"So… you got a girlfriend yet?" Liam froze and took a deep breath. It was now or never._

_"Uh… no. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not really interested in finding one either," Liam said, trying to steer the conversation to where he wanted. His father raised an eyebrow at his comment._

"_Listen son, I know you and your mom are worried about school, and I am too, but I'm more concerned with you have a normal teenage boy experience. That includes a girlfriend. Isn't there anyone at school you're interested in?" He asked. Liam's fork slipped out from between his fingers and made a loud clang on the plate. He hurried to grab it again before facing his father._

"_Well, yes actually there is, but the problem is-" Eddy cut his son off._

"_Good. If you like this girl, then there's no problem. Unless she has a boyfriend already. Does she have a boyfriend?" Liam once again felt the pressure of his father's question and almost dropped his fork again. _

"_Dad, it's not like that. They don't have anyone that they're currently dating," he said, trying make his father understand. But playing the pronoun game only got you so far and only protected you so little._

"_Well if she's not dating anyone, then go for it!" Eddy said, trying to encourage his son to find a girlfriend. But his words were doing the opposite of encouraging him and instead made him feel like a freak._

"_Dad, I don't like a girl. I like a boy," he finally snapped, tired of trying to ease into it. Eddy froze and dropped his own fork, which dropped back down to his plate. The slice of steak fell off his fork and into his gravy. Perhaps coming out to his mom had prepared him to expect the worse, but perhaps her immediate acceptance had also hindered him to the possibility of his father not being as accepting._

"_You what? You like a boy? A penis equipment boy? A football playing, testosterone monkey boy? That kind of boy?" With every sentence, Eddy's voice grew in volume. Liam flinched every time his father spat out the word boy, causing him to place his fork back down on the table and hide under his straightened bangs. How could anyone miss the fact that this boy was gay? He straightened his medium length brown hair for Christ's sake!_

"_I'm just… not attracted to girl's like that," he said in a hushed tone to try to defuse the situation, but Eddy slammed his hand down on the table._

_"Jesus Christ, are you serious?" he snapped. Liam's hand began to shake and he wished he never even told his father._

_"Yes…" Edward Peterson continued to stare at his son as thoughts ran through his head. How could his son be gay? He had tried to raise him right. He got him into baseball, taught him how to fight, played kick ball with him, and even taught him about the birds and the bees. Now, his seventeen year old son was telling him that he was gay. This could not be happening._

_"Where did I go wrong?" he asked, burying his face in his hands. Liam looked up, his dark brown eyes looking over his father._

_"You didn't go wrong dad," he said, trying to comfort him._

_"Bull shit I did. I had to have done something wrong. If I didn't, you would not be the way you are now. Under this… disease!" Eddy said, his mind going a million miles per second._

_"Being gay is not a disease! Dad… I'm sorry I just… this is who I am… Dad, please don't hate me," Liam said, close to tears. He tried to look his father in the eye, but Eddy refused to meet his son's gaze._

"_I don't hate you, Liam. It's all my fault that you're this way. Please, what can I do to fix you?" He asked, finally turning to face his son. Liam felt his heart break at his father's words._

"_I'm not broken, dad. I'm still the person I was sitting at your dinner table five minutes ago. I haven't changed at all," Liam said, trying to reason with him. Eddy pushed his plate forward and rose from his chair._

"_No, you're not. Everything is different now, Liam. You might not have changed to yourself, but you've changed to me," Eddy said before walking out of the room, leaving Liam alone with his untouched meal. Tears poured down his face as he watched his father's retreating form._

* * *

"Your dad just left you like that?" Alex asked in surprise. Liam nodded and he snapped back to reality.

"He was surprised, like my mom, but he took it differently than she did. He eventually warmed back up to me, but I still think he resents it. He offered to pick me up from my high school's Gay Straight Alliance and even asked to meet my first boyfriend. But deep down, I'm still sure he blames himself for me being the way I am," Liam explained. Alex took Liam's hand in his own and rubbed his thumb against his boyfriend's palm.

"And your mom?"

"She didn't treat me any differently. They tried to be more civil afterwards too. I suppose my dad thought at first that maybe having divorced parents was the cause of it. I just think I was born that way," Liam said. Alex nodded as Liam nuzzled into his neck.

"So who was your first boyfriend?" Alex asked, trying to hide his small amount of jealousy at the thought. Liam smiled into his neck as he recalled his first boyfriend.

"Robbie Collins…"

* * *

"_I'm so sick of Robbie Collins!" Liam declared as he entered his mother's salon._

_"Is he that little boy who was picking on you when you were little?" Ellen, one of his mom's clients asked._

_"One in the same, except now he's being a douche bag and will not leave me alone!" Liam snapped. Ellen chuckled and looked up at Jeanie, who was shaking her head at her son._

_"Oh Liam, you ever think that maybe Robbie likes you?" she asked._

_"Eww, mom. I mean, my pond might be small to fish from, but I have standards." Jeanie laughed and shook her head as she curled the woman's hair._

_"Well, never hurt to ask," Ellen said, going back to her book._

_"Ugh, I'm not even going there." Liam walked to the back of the room and getting himself a drink. Just before he had a chance to open it, a knock on the door startled him. Liam sighed and looked out the back door, only to see the last person he wanted to see._

_"Liam, who is it?" Janet asked, walking in from the laundry room._

_"A pain in my ass," he muttered. He walked to the back door and opened the main door, leaving a screen door in between them._

_"Hey, figured I'd find you here," He said, a cocky smile on his lips. Liam knew that smile, it was the 'Captain of the football team' smile. God, he hated that smile._

_"What do you want? It wasn't enough you had to torture me at school, you had to come here and do it?" Robbie gave a heavy sigh and shifted his weight from foot to foot._

_"Look, I'm sorry. You know how it is in front of the guys, it's all a show," he said._

_"Oh yeah, very entertaining."_

_"Liam… I know me and you got off on the wrong foot-"_

_"Robbie, there is a difference between getting off on the wrong foot and hating someone," Liam snapped. Robbie gave a heavy sigh and looked into Liam's dark brown eyes._

_"I don't hate you."_

_"No, __**I **__hate __**you**__. I'm sorry, was I not clear on that. What do you want Robert, and make it quick. I have to be a fag and do people's hair." Robbie flinched at the comment and sighed._

_"Who are you going to prom with?" Liam wanted to pull his perfectly straightened hair out. Why was this boy here._

_"What the hell does that have to do with me?" After a long moment Robbie finally spoke._

_"I came out to my parents when I was fifteen, but they begged me to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry I was horrible to you, I just wanted to keep appearances. I know that doesn't excuse me what so ever from hurting you, but I'd really like to take you to Prom… Liam Peterson." Liam scoffed at Robbie's statement._

"_You've been all, but torturing me ever since we started school together. I know what you did to Becky Morgan last year and I'm not going to fall for this," he snapped. Robbie flinched at Becky's name, but frowned._

"_I know. The guys, they dared me to date and dump her. The having sex with her, that was just me trying to see if I like girls. I wouldn't do that to do. I really, really like you," Robbie said. For the first time in the thirteen years that Liam knew Robbie, he actually sounded genuine. Saying no to the football star was getting harder and harder every minute._

"_I'm still not so sure about this…" He mumbled. Robbie nodded._

"_Okay, then at least let me take you out. We can get to know each other a bit better and then you can decide if I'm worthy enough to be your prom date," Robbie said, giving Liam his most charming smile. Liam could help the butterflies going crazy in his stomach. He had hated Robbie, but it still didn't stop him from crushing on the jock._

"_Fine. This Friday we can go to dinner and a movie," Liam finally said. Robbie's smiled seemed to intensify, causing the butterflies to intensify too._

"_It's a date."_

* * *

"So you dated that asshole?" Alex asked as Liam finished. Liam nodded.

"He wasn't a asshole at first. He really was a great date. Eventually we became a more steady couple and even did… sexual stuff. I think I really loved him," Liam said. Alex sighed and tried to calm down the jealousy brewing.

"So, he was an awesome boyfriend, how long were you two together?" he asked.

"Well, he asked me in November, and the prom took place in June. We were together for a while. Then everything… fell apart."

_

* * *

_

Liam gave a heavy sigh as he looked around for his boyfriend. They had made it all the way to prom and now, he couldn't find him. Liam sighed and walked up to the group of friends he had.

_"Liam, looking sexy as ever!" Wendy said._

_"Thank you, you look gorgeous!" he replied._

_"Where is your date?" Ginny asked._

_"I have no idea, I was hoping you could point him out." Ginny shook her head and looked around._

_"No, I haven't. But if I see him, I'll let you know." Liam nodded and walked to the other side of the room, where he thought his boyfriend might have been. He walked to the punch and froze upon the seen in front of him._

_"Robbie?" he asked. Robbie jumped away from the blonde young woman he was currently in a lip lock with._

"_Liam, hey!" He said, trying to shove the blonde woman away. He recognized her as Becky Morgan. His felt slowly seemed to break when neither Robbie or Becky said anything._

"_I can't believe you!" He snapped, storming out of the room. Robbie took off after the smaller man, trying to catch up._

"_Please, let me explain!" Robbie called out as he began to close the space between them. Liam was a hair stylist, not the quarterback on the football team. Obviously, Robbie caught up in no time at all and grabbed Liam's by the shoulder._

"_What do you need to explain? Did she trip and fall on you? Were you checking her tonsils? WHAT?" Liam asked, whirling around with tears in his eyes._

"_I-I… Becky and I… I'm sorry, Liam. I don't think I'm gay anymore," Robbie said, hanging his head in shame. If it was possible, Liam's heart broke even more at his boyfriend's word. No, his ex-boyfriend's words._

"_So you cheat on me? You couldn't face me like a man? You asked me to prom, remember Robbie? I was your date! Not rabbit-faced Becky!" Liam yelled, the tears still falling down his face. But his heartbreak was slowly being replaced with anger. How dare he cheat on him? He felt just like his mother after his father cheated._

"_I'm in love with Becky, Liam. I'm sorry, but I can't change the way I feel about her," Robbie said, still trying to defend himself against Liam's rage. But his words did nothing to enrage the already angry man._

"_I don't care if you're in love with her or not. You cheated on me!" Liam hissed._

_"Liam, please!"_

_"Go to hell!"_

* * *

Liam took a deep breath as he tried to calm the anger that swelled up in him. He had put everything in Robbie, and he had it spat back in his face. At the time, he thought that he was in love with Robbie. Now, however, he wasn't sure he was in love with the man anymore.

"So… what happened after that?" Alex asked. Liam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Let's see. Two weeks later, Becky ended up pregnant, and Robbie's parents demanded he marry her. Last I heard, she had her fourth kid seven years after high school, and he was on his ninth mistress. The last one was a guy." Alex scoffed and shook his head.

"Jerk…" Liam smiled and looked up at him.

"You know, I can't say I'm mad at him anymore. After Robbie, I just went from guy to guy, not caring about who I hurt in the process. Now… things are different." Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why is that?" he inquired. Liam leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"Because I have you. I thought I was in love with Robbie, but after meeting you… I know what love is. I love you with all my heart Alexander… Robbie was nothing compared to you," he whispered. Alex smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. I promise I'm not going to hurt you… I would never cheat on you like that." Liam smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd at lest cheat on you with another guy," Alex said. Liam rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his chest.

"Well, at least I know I didn't turn you straight," he joked. Alex smiled and used his hand that wasn't wrapped around Liam to turn his boyfriend's chin.

"Really though, I would never cheat on you. Not with another man or a woman, because I know you're the only _person _I could ever love," he said. Liam felt tears well up in his eyes.

"You mean that?" Alex nodded.

"Gender doesn't mean anything when you're in love. Now please, stop crying," he whispered as he wiped away Liam's tears.

"They're happy tears," Liam defended, trying to push the urge to cry away. Alex smiled and just pulled Liam closer.

"You're such a baby." Liam chuckled and sighed.

"You love me." Alex just nodded and kissed him deeply.

_**

* * *

**_

Jeck:

_And there you have it! Short and sweet. But now you all know about as much as we know about Liam.  
__**Raxsah: **__Yup. Pretty straight forward. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, leave them in the form of a review, and we might get back to you… maybe.  
__**Jeck: **__Possibly. Since this is a oneshot, there won't be a next chapter for us to reply to your reviews on. But we just reply to them in a PM or something if we deem it necessary. Maybe.  
__**Raxsah: **__One of us will, probably not both of us at the same time… Either way, hope you enjoyed this story and let you understand Liam a bit better. Totally opened my eyes, that's for sure.  
__**Jeck: **__Yeah, since we decided to make all this up on a whim. Like we have things planned out this much. lol  
__**Raxsah: **__To be quite honest, the only characters who had their pasts planned out were Ryan and Claire, everyone else was just totally made up on the spot. In fact, we had to go back and read the story a couple times just so we could figure out of we wrote anything about Liam's past. Thankfully we didn't write too much, but what we did write was enough. Anyway, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Leave a review and let us know what you think, and we hope to see you back on Beyond The Sun.  
__**Jeck: **__Yeah, what she said!  
__**Raxsah: **__Till next time, my lovelies._


End file.
